Start Anew
by The Cosmic Penguin
Summary: -Maybe on this adventure, he could be a hero to be proud of.- Short fic about the beginning of the American Starfy game (Densetsu no Stafy 5). Guess you could call it a drabble in third person/Starfy's POV.


A Fresh, New Start

A/N: I just read a review on the starfy 5 game, and this came to mind. It won't make sense until you read the end of the story. Otherwise, you'll just think that it's a remake of the beginning. Pretty short for a story, but it's supposed.

**Disclaimer**: I no own anything.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

_Whack!_

What a way to wake up from a nap. Getting hit by a creature that just fell through your roof. But it was possible; it had happened. And now Starfy, Prince of Pufftop, was standing in his room beside a fluffy alien instead of napping in his bed. It wasn't like it was anything different; he'd had lots of adventures before. But though he had accomplished much before, the young prince hadn't been the exact definition of a hero…

* * *

"_Starfy, I'm quite disappointed. I told you not to go into that room, yet you disobeyed. I'm afraid you'll have to fix this problem now if you want to see dear Mama Star again. I'll be waiting here for your return-both of you."_

"_Starfy! Help meeee!"_

"_I'm so sorry…"_

"_You can't stop me! You're just a kid! You don't know any better! Especially since YOU let me out!"_

"_What're you gonna do now, baby prince?"_

"_No! Father! I'm sorry! Just please don't die!"_

"_If sacrificing myself will save the world, then I'll do it. I'll at least make up for some of the trouble I've caused you."_

"_I AM the ultimate evil! It says it in my very name!"_

"_Hey bro, hurry up. Who knows what Dejeel is up to with Koraru captured!"_

"_Stars don't belong in the sky! You should be back with the Unu and the Seawee and all the other sea stuff that I don't care about! HOO-OOT!"_

"_You just don't get it, do you? If you save Koraru, then Materu will love him, not you!"_

* * *

Starfy grew very sullen, but only for a moment. For at the end of that moment, the wall crashed down. The Prince jumped to protect his visitor from the flying debris, only to find that that wasn't the only problem he'd be facing. While Starfy had been distracted by the dust storm, a trio of shadowy intruders had grabbed the puffball.

Luckily, Starfy noticed before they got too far.

A totally epic battle ensued for the fluffy rabbit. Though it was three baddies against one starfish, Starfy managed to knock the visitor out of their grasp. When the dust cleared, the prince no longer saw the alien, but at least the villains didn't have him.

Speaking of villains, the trio starting arguing with each other. After a minute of their argument, the three of them jumped off the cloud. Starfy suddenly came to the realization that that must've been where his 'new friend' had fled. He started after the trio, but before he could jump off after them, he heard someone.

"Starf! Hey, Starf!"

Well, Moe was always good to have around…

His clam friend asked him a few questions, but when he found out the answers to them (being that Starfy was about to chase after an alien whom he had only seen for a few minutes and didn't know anything about.) he wasn't too thrilled. However, Starfy wasn't about to let this chance to redeem himself pass by. Maybe this time he could prove that he wasn't just a kid.

Maybe this time he could be…a better hero.

One who didn't cry at small things…

One who didn't create messes for himself and others…

One who didn't do a screwy job at saving people…

One who didn't cry over relationships that were already set in stone.

One his parents could be proud of…

Starfy shook his head. He could improve, but he wouldn't let it drag him down.

He'd still be himself.

And, he thought, as he pulled Moe over the cloud with him, so would Moe…

But this time, this adventure would be the best one of them all.

* * *

End Notes: It's true, you know. Starfy (previously known as Stafy) acted babyish at times during the first four games. The reason that those games were never brought to America was because the Japanese Nintendo (Starfy is also part of the Nintendo franchises) weren't sure if the general population of America would accept this childish hero. So they waited until Starfy 5 to release it in America (Our The Legendary Starfy game) because he actually 'acted like a hero'.

Tell me what you think in a…

Review!

Chow!

(PS: To whom it may concern: The quotes in the flashback are guestimations of what some of the characters from the japanese starfy games might have said in their dialogue. I can't remember all of them, but I'll list the ones I remember. The order of the speakers will be in the order of the quotes: Starfy's Father, ?, ?, Ogura, Ogura, Moe, Ogura, Evil, Starly, King Owlrein, and finally, Dejeel. Hope that that cleared things up.)


End file.
